Nightbreakers
by SomeGamerGuy210720
Summary: Two Brothers find out they have a unique ability to talk to the dead and walk between worlds the spirit world and the real world


_**First trip:**_

_**"I still remember the day my brother and I met the boys, it started over a thousand years ago. My brother and I were still young and we went off to the forest to hunt as we always did, but there was a strange feeling there; Something we never encountered, something that was not harming our beloved home but made it more tranquil gave it more serenity, the animals were at peace, the wolves, the pride, the birds even us the foxes. We decided to check it out and there, in our favorite spot a large man was there who wore mask**_**_._**

**_We crept up on the man as close as we could but to no avail, he must have sensed our presence. The man did not want to harm us, he fed us and talked to us, this was a good man we can see the aura around him. He was a family man a wife and two children a boy and a girl, he told us the story of his ancestors the spirit shamans, how they were able to walk in between the world of man and the spirit world, ours; he told us about the others, there allies the druids. _**

**_Healers, Nature's warriors, Shape shifters, they could use energy from the earth called mana to turn it in to magic for either healing or destruction. My brother and I were like wide eyed children listening to his stories with admiration, than he told us of the dark ones, humans who walk the dark path of life, ones who use there gifts for evil, some tap in to there mana to raise the dead and do harm to others, he called them necromancers. Than the other who deal with monsters called demons who sell their souls for more power called warlocks. The shamans along with the druids have been fighting the necromancers and warlocks for dominion of the world of man, we didn't know what to believe._**

**_The hour grew late and the man left our world. We retired for the night as well, it was early morning when I woke up to get a drink from the river when I noticed the water was tainted, it was the crisp blue color of clarity instead it was dark bile green, the others who drank the water had become twisted abomination that were no longer our friends or family. They had become demons, I woke up my brother and we fled from our home, the only person that could help us was the shamans so we went looking for the man. We found the man fighting some of the evil that spilled in to our world, we helped him as best we could but he was overwhelmed and died._**

**_He explained what happen, why our world was tainted by the demons. The necromancers had found away to strengthen the warlocks, they caught one of our brothers and tainted his mind that way when he returned to our world he left a way open for them. Before the man passed on his last dying words were "Please...ensure that...my bloodline lives..."_**

**_Grief filled our hearts but we will honor what the man said we will make sure that his bloodline lives, we found the man's family and protected them from the necromancers and warlocks. Tragedy had struck, the man's wife fell ill her children were still pups and we knew nothing of human children, we did what we could for the woman but like the man she passed on. Now we were left with the children, fortunately someone had found them and raised them as there own, we became the guardians of these children. They got older and were able to walk in our world, like there father the followed in his footsteps and learned the way of magic and combat._**

**_We watched on learning from them as well, how odd that we would take an intrest in the human world they wanted to take us out of the spirit world but we could not leave, if we left then we were stuck in the human world and judging how humans act with strange creatures we knew they would fear us fox spirits. The children got older and got married, there bloodline continued, it wasn't until the year 1900 that the man's bloodline stopped coming to the spirit world the advancement of machines and clockwork grew larger and larger._**

**_Over the years we noticed the frailty of man only alive for maybe thirty to sixty years, all the people we watch grow up from pups to adults, all the people we loved died. We just about given up on the man's dying wish when something happen...a pair of boys named Hyuni and Hsij saw my brother and I, they weren't distracted by the color box with the other people in it or there toys they looked at us and smiled. Two pups almost a year young got up on there feet and walked to us and hugged us, the mother was in tears that her children walked but was curious what they were hugging._**

**_We watched the boys grow up, they named us. I was named Kiba by Hyuni, My brother was named Kodoh by Hsij, as they got older the mother was worried about the boys they were talking to empty spaces and gone for long periods of time, she had no idea what to do but before she could act tragedy had shown itself once again, the mother died in a car crash caused by our ancient enemies the warlocks and necromancers. As we bounded with the boys they seem to gain new skills and abilities, they can see and talk to the dead all people who died, the boys were teenagers when they found out about there mother, Grief filled our hearts once again. Unfortunately they boys felt different. _**

**_We could see rage, hatred, and sorrow grabbing there hearts, they did the unexpected and ran out of the school to the location of there mother's death we followed as fast as we could only to see the boys attacked by the same demon that killed the man so many years ago, the boys lied there breathing there last breaths, Hyuni was bleeding out badly but he stood up on his feet and tried to walk to his brothers side he made it halfway as did Hsij the reached out and held each others hands, no words were exchanged they just looked at each tears in there eyes and smiled._**

**_My heart broke as I watched this display, they had always been close in life now they are closer in death...NO!...Not again I will not...we will not watch more people we love die. We did the unthinkable we left the spirit world and merged with Hyuni and Hsij, they will live and they will fight as well as destroy the necromancers and warlocks. Too many people have suffered from there tyranny including us, now that we have merged with the boys they had been given a second chance and we have found our courage to do what's right._**

**_I am Kiba the kitsune spirit that resides_** **_in the shaman Hyuni Acadia, my brother is Kodoh and like me he is a kitsune spirit that resides in the shaman Hsij Acadia._**


End file.
